


Love of the Dark Witch

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action & Romance, Andraste Statue (Dragon Age), Apostates (Dragon Age), Bards, Bisexual Morrigan (Dragon Age), Blood, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Campfires, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Elves, Dalish Lore, Dark Ritual, Dragon Age: Origins Quest - Morrigan's Ritual, Dubious Consent, Elf Culture & Customs, F/F, Ferelden (Dragon Age), Fifth Blight (Dragon Age), First Kiss, First Time, Grey Warden Alistair (Dragon Age), Impregnation, Kissing, Leliana (Dragon Age) is a Tease, Lesbian Sex, Mages, Named Cousland (Dragon Age), Rating May Change, Reading, Riding, Ritual Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Saving the World, Slow Romance, The Blight (Dragon Age), The Chantry (Dragon Age), Vaginal Sex, Warden Cousland (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Morrigan never enjoyed Leliana's need to shove the Maker down her throat, and yet... The daughter of Flemeth found herself almost drawn to the Bard. Almost needing her.
Relationships: Leliana/Morrigan, Male Cousland/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Do not Speak

Morrigan spent the entire trip to a place to camp glaring daggers at the Bard. She found Leliana to be insufferable, annoying, preachy, and overly naive.

"Someone's grumpy." A voice said from beside her, Morrigan narrowed her eyes even more and turned her attention to Alistair. Her annoyance practically skyrocketed just from his presence alone, and then Warden Derek Cousland decided to throw a Chantry Sister into the mix, possibly just to torment the witch.

"Must you stand so close, Alistair? Your smell alone could drive the Darkspawn to kill us all." Morrigan snapped, picking up the pace in order to get away from the Grey Warden.

"Ouch, that was brutal. Even by your standards." Alistair replied, letting a smirk appear on his face as he caught up to the group.

"Do you want me to throw you to a horde of Darkspawn? Because I will, perhaps then it'll be quieter..."

Alistair held up his hands in surrender and walked past the witch, moving to walk beside his fellow Warden. He glanced back and saw Leliana lag a little, immediately pitying the Sister for the terrible insults that were about to be thrown.

"You really don't like Alistair, do you?" Leliana asked Morrigan suddenly, not even noticing the twitch of Morrigan's eye.

"Your company is just as bad as his, I swear the Warden's hound is more intelligent than the two of you. And that putrid mongrel bites his own backside." Morrigan said, pulling her hood further down her face as if to block the Lay Sister's view of her face.

Leliana pouted and crossed her arms under her chest, snorting in indignation. "Well, that was rude."

"Oh? Is your Maker going to smite me for hurting your precious feelings, girl? Let me be perfectly clear, we are not friends, we are not even acquaintances. So do not speak to me, we are fighting a Blight that could consume the entirety of Ferelden and Thedas itself, that does not mean I wish to hear you snivel and whine about me being rude." Morrigan snarled back, turning her head to face the other woman. Her glowing yellow eyes bored holes through the bard's skull which caused Leliana to look away.

Morrigan let a cheshire grin appear as she faced forward, falling into silence with a roll of her eyes when she heard Alistair begin speaking.


	2. Distant and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After setting up camp Leliana questions why Morrigan set up so far away from the rest of the party.

Leliana patted down her bed roll and got to her feet, brushing off her robes. _Might be a good idea to get some armor, I can't exactly fight Darkspawn in Chantry robes._ She thought to herself, tucking a bit of red hair away from her eyes.

"Are you getting set up alright?" The Warden asked, stepping up to the young bard. The clanging of his heavy armor alerted her to his presence, Leliana, personally, would never be caught wearing Grey Warden armor. Some of it seemed a bit too heavy.

"I am." Leliana replied with a soft smile, turning to look over to where the witch had set up. She watched for a moment as Morrigan moved around her small makeshift campsite, the mage seemingly ensuring that it was tidy. Such a thing surprised Leliana, mainly because she knew Morrigan had grown up in the Kocari Wilds near Ostagar. Cleanliness didn't seem like it'd be a necessity for people of Chasind origin.

"Something on your mind?" Cousland asked, following the Chantry Sister's gaze.

"Morrigan. Why is she setting up so far from the rest of us?" The bard questioned, turning her attention back to the man.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I assume she just likes to be left alone, she grew up not being able to trust many people." He replied, resting a hand on his sword's pommel.

"I see. If you don't mind actually, I'd like to head to Denerim one day to get some armor. I can't exactly fight Darkspawn while wearing these." Leliana said, gesturing down to her robes.

"Alright, we'll make a quick stop there next time we're on the road. For now try and get some sleep, I know this isn't exactly what you're used to." Derek answered, smiling slightly before walking off to his own tent.

"Thank you." She replied as he left, turning to look back at Morrigan as the other woman settled down on her bed roll with a book in her hand.


	3. Disturbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana dares to take Morrigan clothes shopping while the others look for bounties while in Denerim. Morrigan is very annoyed and disturbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay on updates!

"Truly a foolish decision, you are being hunted by Ferelden and yet you bring us to the capital itself?" Morrigan questioned, quirking a brow at the Warden. She took note of the fact that he and Alistair ditched their armor for simple chainmail and wooden shields.

"That's why we're disguised as mercenaries, to make us inconspicuous. Now, while Alistair and I go looking for bounties you and Leliana should do some shopping." Derek answered.

"You are not putting me with this simple-minded girl that believes an absent god gave her visions!" Morrigan snarled, throwing her hands up as the two men walked away. "I can make no promises that she won't be hurt!"

Leliana tilted her head a little and shrugged, her eyes widening when she took note of the clothing store. She grabbed Morrigan by the hand suddenly and dragged the witch to the store.

"Let go of my hand." Morrigan hissed as the two entered the store, narrowing her eyes at the people that gave them odd looks.

The witch snapped her head to look at Leliana, finally noticing that the girl had changed her robe for a simple vested dress.

"Fine." Leliana released Morrigan's hand and stepped towards the racks with a slight smile. She perked up a little when the shop owner approached her, a small dwarven man with a large brown beard.

"Can I help you look for something? Maybe for your friend?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes actually. My... wife and I are looking to get me some new clothes. Isn't that right, darling?" Leliana looked over at Morrigan, her eyes silently telling her to play along.

Morrigan scowled and let out a frustrated sigh. "... Yes, dear..." She ground out, feeling herself get ready to gag at the notion of having to be loving to the other woman.

"Sorry about her, she's grumpy." Leliana apologized to the shop owner with a disarming smile and a wink.

"Only because you dragged me here away from the children." Morrigan snapped, rolling her eyes at the quick lie she had made up in her head. She walked over to the two and regretfully put a hand on Leliana's shoulder, she wanted nothing more than to recoil in disgust.

"Well, I'm sure I can find you two something." The Dwarf clapped his hands together and turned to the rack of clothes.


End file.
